Gritar en silencio
by Dryadeh
Summary: Elle siempre ha querido a Cedric en secreto. Pero cuando al fin se decide a confesarle sus sentimientos, Cho Chang aparece. One shoot. OC/Cedric/Cho


**Nota de autor (Abril de 2009)**: He reeditado el fic para corregir faltas, el uso de guiones y de las comas, que al parecer dominaba pésimamente cuando escribí este fic tan terriblemente malo xD. Los protagonistas son Cedric Diggory y un personaje original: Elle. Está situado en el cuarto libro de Harry Potter, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos ;)

* * *

**GRITAR EN SILENCIO**

El aire gélido lamía sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas, sus cabellos castaños ondeaban entrelazándose y dibujando curvas, las hojas ocres y marrones serpenteaban lentamente hasta caer sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. Elle apretó el paso alejándose del campo de quidditch del que se retiraban los jugadores del equipo de Hufflepuff después de su entrenamiento. Sonrió tontamente al recordar la sonrisa perfecta que Cedric le había dedicado desde lo alto de su escoba cuando la vio solitaria en las gradas.

Cuando entró en el castillo sus pasos le llevaron hasta las escaleras del hall, pero luego recordó que seguramente Ernie estuviera en la biblioteca, como siempre. Mientras se dirigía hacía allí, se desabrochó la capa y echó su aliento sobre las manos heladas. Ya comenzaba a hacer mucho frío, pronto llegaría el invierno. Cruzó las amplias puertas de la biblioteca y sus ojos negros y redondos otearon el lugar. En su rostro dulce se dibujó una sonrisa al ver unos mechones de pelo azul y de punta sobresalir por encima de un enorme y antiguo libro. Elle se encaminó hacía la mesa y bajó el libro descubriendo el rostro pálido de su amigo Ernie, el cual la miró interrogante a través de sus gafas rectangulares de pasta marrón.

— ¿Qué hay, Elle?, ¿Ya viste a nuestro soltero de oro en pleno entrenamiento?

—Sí —reconoció ella con un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre una silla, el tierno rubor no había abandonado sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes de una vez, Elle?

—No es tan fácil, Ernie —dijo ella clavando su vista en las puntas de sus botas negras, el rubor creció en sus mejillas —somos amigos —musitó —y me conformo con eso. Prefiero asegurar lo que tengo a arriesgarme y perder su amistad.

—O ganar, Elle— la alentó Ernie posando una mano sobre la rodilla delgada de la chica y mirándola a los ojos —si no te arriesgas te pasarás el resto de tu vida preguntándote que habría pasado si le hubieras confesado tus sentimientos antes de que... antes de que se fijará en otra.

—Creo que a esa chica... Cho Chang... le gusta, la he visto hoy en las gradas, supongo que ha ido a verle —comentó ella apenada.

Ernie le sujetó el rostro por la barbilla obligándola a mirarle.

—Escúchame bien, Elle. No pienses en ella, piensa en ti y en Cedric. Eres mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos tres años, te conozco perfectamente y sé que eres todo lo que cualquiera podría desear, ¿está claro? Ambos sois mis amigos y sería muy feliz si vosotros... Tienes que decírselo.

—Ernie... ¿tú que crees que me dirá?

—A pesar de ser de Hufflepuff —dijo Ernie en fingido tono despectivo, ya que él pertenecía a Ravenclaw —es un chico listo, sabrá valorarte.

— ¿Entonces crees que...

—Sí, Elle—respondió Ernie en tono cansado—ve y díselo.

—Pero, ¿ahora?—preguntó la chica nerviosa.

—Ahora, antes de que te arrepientas, ¡vamos!

Ella se puso en pie con rapidez y dio dos zancadas hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, lo que provocó una mirada recriminatoria de la señorita Pince, pero entonces se volvió y regresó corriendo hasta su amigo, le besó en la mejilla y tras susurrarle un "_gracias_" abandonó el lugar. Ernie no se movió del asiento, observándola desaparecer. Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de tristeza y dolor. Sin embargo, pestañeó con fuerza, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sumergirse en la lectura del libro.

Elle no se detuvo. Corría rápidamente hacía el hall sabiendo que Cedric pasaría por allí en cualquier momento de regreso del entrenamiento. Estaba nerviosa y un enjambre de mariposas parecía revolotear dentro de su estomago pero tenía una sonrisa de esperanza en la cara. Ernie tenía razón, debía declararse, ¡decirle de una vez todo lo que había ocultado durante años! En unos segundos pasaron por su cabeza miles de imágenes, ¿cómo se lo diría?, ¿qué diría él?, ¿cómo cambiarían las cosas entre ellos después de eso?

Al fin giró el recodo y se encontró con el chico de sus sueños...pero no iba solo, una chica morena y con rasgos orientales le acompañaba. Elle se detuvo en seco sintiendo que todas sus ilusiones volaban junto a las últimas hojas que aún vestían los árboles.

—Elle —la saludó Cecric dedicándole una sonrisa—quiero presentarte a alguien, Cho esta es Elle.

—Encantada —dijo amablemente la chica.

—.Lo mismo digo...—logró responder Elle, sintiendo retumbar en su interior los crujidos de su frágil corazón al resquebrajarse. La grieta se agrandó por el esfuerzo de forzar una sonrisa falsa.

—Bueno, Cedric, yo debo irme, ya nos veremos, ¿no? —dijo Cho caminando hacía las escaleras.

—Claro, gracias por venir a verme entrenar, Cho —respondió él despidiéndola con una mano y una sonrisa en la cara. Elle sintió que los ojos se le humedecían al pensar que en todos esos años asistiendo a cada entrenamiento él nunca se lo había agradecido. Sacudió la cabeza y miró al frente, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Cedric observándola preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien, Elle?—preguntó el chico pasando fugazmente una mano por la mejilla de ella.

—Eh...sí, sí...perfectamente —aseguró Elle, obligándose a aparentar una sonrisa sincera.

—Me alegro, porque tengo algo que decirte: me gusta Cho, me gusta mucho.

Cedric miró a Elle esperando una respuesta, pero ella no le miraba, tenía la vista fija en el suelo. Musitó un "_tengo que irme_" y se volvió con rapidez para alejarse por el pasillo. Cedric la miró confuso y le pareció ver brillar una gota cristalina en el aire que caía del rostro de su amiga, ¿una lagrima?

Los ojos negros de Elle se hallaban salpicados de lágrimas cristalinas que hacían todo borroso, todo se volvió sombras y un ligero temblor se apoderó de sus labios. Su esperanza había muerto antes de llegar a ver siquiera la luz del sol. A Cedric le gustaba Cho Chang y Elle tuvo la seguridad de que acabarían saliendo. Se notaba que se gustaban y había sido una estúpida por llegar a creer que alguien como Cedric podría fijarse en ella.

Ernie la había alentado con toda su buena intención pero estaba equivocado, ella no era suficiente para el capitán de quidditch de Hufflepuff. Cho, en cambio, era una chica muy popular y guapa y por si fuera poco la buscadora de Ravenclaw, aunque tenía dos años menos que Elle. Era lógico que Cedric saliera con Cho y no con ella.

No fue muy consciente del rumbo que había tomado, sólo supo que pronto se encontró en unos aseos vacíos, sentada sobre la tapa de water y abrazando sus rodillas mientras lloraba calladamente. En esos momentos pensó que nunca podría llegar a sentirse peor.

Se equivocaba.

**o0o**

—Lo siento mucho, Elle.

Ella no hizo ninguna señal de haberle escuchado, estaba sentada y apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Ernie la miró entristecido y sostuvo una mano de la joven entre las suyas.

—Escúchame, Elle, Cedric es un estúpido... Se arrepentirá, créeme. No sé qué le ve a Cho Chang...

—Ella es muy guapa —dijo Elle, las primeras palabras que pronunciaba desde que Cedric le había confesado sus sentimientos hacía la buscadora de Ravenclaw.

—Tú lo eres mucho más—le aseguró fervientemente Ernie. Elle le miró y sonrió amargamente.

—Ojala él me viera como tú, Ernie, pero nunca me hará caso... yo no soy para él.

—No digas bobadas —replicó Ernie irritado. Estrechó con fuerza las manos d su amiga, pero con suavidad, en el momento en que una lágrima manó de los ojos de Elle y exploró una de sus mejillas —Escucha, él no merece tus lágrimas.

— ¿Entonces quién?

— ¡Nadie!

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo una voz masculina y tranquila a espaldas de Ernie. Elle alzó el rostro automáticamente al reconocerla, era Cedric — ¿qué te ocurre, Elle? Hace dos días que no te veo, ni en la Sala Común ni en los entrenamientos.

—Ignoraba que hubieras notado mi ausencia —murmuró ella tímidamente, mirando con atención las uñas pintadas de negro de Ernie.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué has llorado?

—Yo...os dejo solos—dijo Ernie soltando a su amiga y poniéndose en pie.

—No, Ernie, por favor —rogó ella mirando con ojos suplicantes a su mejor amigo, que bajó los ojos pesaroso antes de alejarse. Cedric miró a Elle, confuso, antes de sentarse a su lado.

—¿Vas a decirme que ocurre?—preguntó él suavemente, Elle no se atrevía a mirarle y no tenía fuerzas para hablar —¿es por mí? No sé si habré dicho o hecho algo malo pero si es así lo siento, no era mi intención...hacer lo que quiera que haya hecho.

—No es culpa tuya, Cedric —aseguró ella, desganada. No mentía, él no tenía culpa de que ella fuera una autentica estúpida.

— ¿Entonces...

—No es nada importante.

—Por nada importante no se llora.

—No me apetece hablar de ello, Cedric.

—Pero, ¿estás enfadada conmigo?

—No —le aseguró ella mirándole a los ojos.

—Me alegra, necesitaba oírlo—dijo él sonriéndole tiernamente, su espléndida melena se agitó en ese momento por la brisa fría. Era realmente guapo—Eres mi mejor amiga, Elle, la única en la que confió a la que cuento todo y...te necesito.

Cedric la abrazó suavemente entonces y susurró a su oído:

—Sea lo que sea que te ocurre, puedes contármelo. Cuando tu quieras, esperaré...

**o0o**

Elle y Cedric volvían a llevarse como siempre, con la única diferencia de que cada vez que hablaban Elle no se sentía en una nube, sino que sentía como le pisoteaban el corazón una y otra vez. Escuchaba comprensivamente cada vez que Cedric le comentaba sus sentimientos hacía Cho, sus inseguridades, sus anhelos en torno a ella... y Elle aprendió a gritar en silencio y a sobrevivir a esa tortura. Se estaba destrozando a sí misma en nombre de esa amistad. Cedric le había colgado el cartel de mejor amiga y nunca pasaría de ahí. No era una chica para él, ni guapa ni fea, sólo una amiga, y Elle aprendió a no esperar nada más.

**o0o**

El colegio bullía ajetreado con la llegada de los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Drumstrang por el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Elle temía que Cedric quisiera presentarse pues sabía de sobra que las pruebas eran muy peligrosas y bien podrían costarle la vida. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas el día en que situaron el Cáliz de Fuego en el hall para que los aspirantes introdujeran en él sus nombres.

—Voy a presentarme —le comunicó él.

Elle no dijo nada, bajó la cabeza y apretó los labios. Sus presentimientos se habían cumplido.

—No te gusta la idea, ¿verdad? —inquirió Cedric interpretando su silencio.

—Es muy peligroso—se explicó ella, mirándole anhelante —sabes que muchos magos han muerto en el Torneo.

Cedric la miró seriamente, sus ojos azules despedían tristeza y decepción.

—Creí que me apoyarías...

—No es eso, Cedric, pero...

— ¿Entonces qué es? Se supone que eres mi amiga y como tal debes apoyarme... Cho me apoya —añadió él, observando atentamente la reacción de la chica.

—Veo que ella ya lo sabía —susurró ella calmadamente, aunque sentía un dolor desgarrador en el pecho y su corazón latiendo deprisa, consciente de que cada día que pasaba le perdía un poco más.

—Sí, no sabía si contártelo. Últimamente estás muy extraña conmigo, no sé qué te ocurre puesto que no quieres contármelo —replicó él con rencor —pero en cambio a Ernie sí se lo cuentas.

Esperó alguna respuesta de Elle pero ella no despegaba los ojos del suelo, encajando en silencio sus reproches.

—Ni me apoyas en algo tan importante, ni confías en mí, ¿y eso es una amiga?

Elle no fue capaz de responderle, Cedric le echaba en cara cosas que no estaban motivadas por la falta de confianza o amistad, sino por su miedo a perderle. El dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero Cedric no fue capaz de verlo, no podía ver más dolor que el suyo propio. Airado, se alejó de Elle...por más tiempo del que ambos imaginaban.

**o0o**

Elle estaba sentada en un extremo de la mesa con la vista perdida, la gente la rodeaba pero ella se sentía sola. Cedric solía sentarse con ella pero desde lo sucedido el día anterior había buscado el asiento más alejado posible. Ni la había mirado, había pasado a su lado como si fuera invisible y había saludado con una sonrisa a Cho Chang sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw, como Ernie. Elle no había tocado su plato, no tenía hambre. La tristeza y los nervios la oprimían.

Dumbledore comenzó a leer los nombres de los alumnos elegidos como representantes de las tres escuelas que participaban en el torneo de los Tres Magos. El Director de Hogwarts sacó el tercer papel, el representante de su escuela, y Elle contuvo la respiración.

Las palabras de Dumbledore quedaron grabadas a fuego en su mente: "_Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts_".

Exhaló un grito ahogado sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima, mientras que todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff a su alrededor se levantaban aplaudiendo y sonriendo, felicitando a Cedric, uno de los pocos alumnos destacados de su casa, al que todo el mundo quería, el que llevaría a la fama a Hufflepuff.

Sólo Ernie desde la mesa de Ravenclaw se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Elle. Cedric la miró unos segundos encogida y triste en su asiento y su alegría se empañó un poco, pero pronto lo olvidó entre tantas felicitaciones.

Elle no fue muy consciente de lo que sucedió durante el resto de la ceremonia y sólo se movió cuando se percató de que ya todos los alumnos se levantaban y regresaban a sus salas comunes. El Gran Comedor se fue vaciando, pero Elle no se movió de su sitio hasta que estuvo segura de que Cedric ya había salido. Se puso en pie lentamente y caminó cabizbaja y arrastrando los pies hasta el hall. El corazón le latió con fuerza cuando alzó la vista y vio a Cho y Cedric hablando sonrientes en el recibidor. Cuando Cedric vio a Elle la miró fijamente a los ojos, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—Hola, Elle —la saludó Cho, sonriente —Debes de estar muy orgullosa de que Cedric haya salido elegido, es fantástico, ¿no?

—Cho me estaba felicitando —añadió Cedric con malicia—¿tú no vas a hacerlo?

Elle le miró, cansada y desganada. No entendía porque él la trataba así, porque le hablaba con ese tono, con ese rencor, cuando lo único que había hecho ella era quererle. Pronto lexpresión de Cedric se suavizó viendo el dolor en su amiga, quiso decir algo pero Elle se le adelantó.

—Felicidades —musitó ella y se alejó con rapidez con la cabeza gacha. Cedric la observó en silencio, apenado.

—Es un poco rara, ¿no?—comentó Cho Chang.

**o0o**

Elle tenía los ojos fijos en el profesor Flitwick aunque jugueteaba nerviosamente con la pluma al ser consciente de que Cedric la miraba. Últimamente lo hacía mucho, se pasaba las clases mirándola, intentado comprenderla. Ya apenas hablaban, Elle evitaba a Cedric y el orgullo de él le impedía dirigirse a ella. Sentía que Elle marcaba las distancias, que era ella la que quería alejarse de él y no pensaba hacer nada al respecto. Era Elle la que no quería ser su amiga.

**o0o**

La primera prueba del Torneo sería al día siguiente y Cedric se sentía muy nervioso. Todo el mundo le había dedicado palabras de aliento y le había deseado suerte... todo el mundo menos Elle. Necesitaba sus palabras de apoyo, desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts, desde el primer día de clase, siempre habían estado juntos, siempre habían sido amigos, y ahora, cuando más la necesitaba... ella no estaba.

Intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y centrarse en la prueba, decidió ir a la biblioteca a buscar por enésima vez cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle para superar la prueba del día siguiente. Recorrió el pasillo vacío de la planta baja y entonces vio a Elle caminando a lo lejos, de espaldas a él. La siguió y la vio entrar en los aseos de las chicas. Cedric la imitó con sigilo aunque no sabía muy bien con qué intención. Escuchó un sollozo, un llanto desgarrado que provenía del interior de un water, el único que estaba ocupado. Era Elle.

¿Por qué lloraba? Cedric estaba realmente preocupado, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo a su mejor amiga? Dio unos pasos para acercarse a la puerta, pero entonces el llanto se apagó.

— ¿Ernie?—resonó la voz de Elle—¿eres tú?

Cedric no entendió el porqué, pero le llenó de rabia el oír el nombre de su amigo Ernie. Sin decir nada se dio media vuelta y abandonó el aseo. Elle salió de su water convencida de haber escuchado algo pero estaba vacío. Estaba sola.

**o0o**

Elle recordaría con horror, el miedo que pasó mientras Cedric cogía el huevo de Dragón enfrentándose a uno de proporciones gigantes. Había salido airoso, aunque un poco chamuscado, mas la puntuación fue buena. Aún muchos minutos después de la finalización de la prueba, Elle sentía su corazón latir violentamente. Todo el mundo había vitoreado a Cedric, Cho la primera pero Elle no se atrevió a abrirse paso entre la marabunta de gente que quería saludarle. Estaba segura de que él tampoco notaría su ausencia, así que bajó la cabeza y se alejó. Cedric la vio irse y su alegría se murió un poco.

**o0o**

Todo el mundo andaba agitado con la celebración del baile navideño. Ese año poca gente se marcharía a su casa durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Elle podía poner la excusa a sus padres de que tenía mucho que estudiar pues era cierto pero quería ir a casa, alejarse de todo. Lo necesitaba, y más aún cuando sabía que Cedric invitaría a Cho a ir con él.

Ella podía ir con Ernie y algún que otro chico de Beauxbatons se lo había pedido pero sólo deseaba meterse en la cama y no levantarse nunca.

—Elle, espera un momento —la llamó Cedric al salir de Pociones, ella le esperó nerviosa.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Has oído lo del baile?¿Ya tienes pareja? —preguntó él.

—No, no voy a ir.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Vuelvo a casa estas navidades.

—Vamos, es tu último año aquí, deberías aprovecharlo al máximo.

—Me apetece pasarlas con mi familia...pero tu pásalo muy bien. Irás con Cho, supongo.

—Eh...sí—aseguró Cedric con aire apenado. Elle forzó una sonrisa tímida antes de volverse y alejarse por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha.

**o0o**

Sus ojos oscuros se perdían a través de la ventana, contemplando el hipnótico caer de los copos de nieve. Las miles de diminutas luces encendidas descubrían los edificios, calles y coches cubiertos de nieve, dando un aire ciertamente navideño a la ciudad de Londres. Elle se hallaba sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana, apoyada contra el cristal, mirando fuera sin ver nada. Su mente divagaba muy lejos de allí pero sus brazos rodearon sus rodillas en un intento de paliar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. Sin embargo, algo la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, algo estaba al otro lado de su ventana. Era una lechuza.

Rápidamente abrió la ventana para dejar entrar al ave que traía un paquetito atado a una de sus patas. Cuando Elle lo cogió, la lechuza desapareció por donde había venido. No se molestó en cerrar la ventana por la que se colaba el aire helado que acariciaba su rostro pálido y que se enredaba en su pelo, ocupada en observar casi con reverencia el pequeño paquete rectangular. Tras unos segundos se decidió a abrirlo y de su interior surgió una burbuja de jabón plateada que contenía una mariposa violácea, revoloteando de un lado a otro en un intento de salir de su "jaula". No había ninguna nota en el paquete pero Elle no la necesitaba, estaba segura de que era de Cedric. Era su manera de decirle que se acordaba de ella en esas fechas.

Elle cerró la ventana y sintió como los ojos se le humedecían. Mientras en los hogares de la ciudad de Londres sonaban villancicos, una muchacha lloraba a solas en su cuarto.

**o0o**

Elle se había acostumbrado a vivir de las miradas ocasionales que Cedric y ella intercambiaban. Desde que Cedric y Cho anunciaron que estaban saliendo, Elle no era capaz de hablar con normalidad a él. Se sentía incomoda, tenía miedo de decir tonterías y pensaba que no tendrían tema de conversación. Era muy triste que después de tantos años siendo amigos acabaran así, pero Elle no se sentía con fuerzas para confesarle a Cedric qué era lo que pasaba. Ernie le había dicho mil veces que ahora sí que no tenía nada que perder, porque ella y Cedric ya ni siquiera eran amigos pero Elle se negaba en redondo pues aún no se sentía preparada para abrirle su corazón y no veía que sentido tendría decírselo, ya que él tenía novia.

Aunque apenas intercambiara palabras con Cedric era consciente de que había un lazo invisible que les unía. Sabía que él la apreciaba mucho a pesar de todo y que si necesitaba su ayuda la tendría y eso era todo a lo que, según ella, podía aspirar.

Ya se había habituado a la situación y no esperaba ni pedía más de él, pero a pesar de todo la segunda prueba del Torneo le asestó un golpe muy duro. Dumbledore había elegido a Cho Chang como persona a la que Cedric debía rescatar de las profundidades del lago, a Cho y no a ella. Sintió celos y decepción, pues después de seis años juntos, Cedric ya quería más a Cho, a la que conocía desde hacía unos meses que a ella.

De cualquier modo no podía culparle, hacía tiempo que se habían distanciado y aunque le costará reconocerlo, Elle sabía que la culpa de ello era suya.

**o0o**

Elle atravesó el hall de Hogwarts con la cabeza gacha como ya venía siendo su costumbre. Ernie y ella habían pasado toda la tarde juntos, la mayor parte del tiempo en intentos vanos del chico de consolar a su amiga. Al día siguiente seria la prueba final del Torneo, la más peligrosa, y Elle ni siquiera era capaz de desearle suerte a Cedric, lo cual la consumía por dentro.

Se frotó los ojos, enrojecidos por las lágrimas derramadas y recogió un mechón de su pelo detrás de una oreja, entonces miró al frente y lo vio, lo vio a él, a Cedric. Elle recordaría con asombrosa nitidez esa imagen para el resto de su vida: la túnica oscura con el escudo amarillo de Hufflepuff, la melena oscura por los hombros, los ojos azules expectantes y a la vez calmados, y los labios gruesos entreabiertos como queriendo decir algo. Era un chico decididamente guapo, pero Elle no le quería por eso.

—Hola, Elle...

—Hola, Cedric... —respondió ella. Hubo entonces un silencio tenso en el que ambos se limitaron a mirarse. Se miraron durante largos segundos, hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaban los dos, juntos y solos, sin ninguna prisa. Con el paso del tiempo, Elle comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a buscar desesperadamente algo sobre lo que hablar.

—Bueno, mañana es el gran día...

—Sí.

—Quería desearte suerte.

—Gracias, la necesitaré.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—No, estoy aterrorizado, Elle —reconoció él, y sonrió nerviosamente. Esa sonrisa recordó muchas cosas a Elle y la distancia entre los dos pareció en ese momento inexistente. Volvían a ser los de siempre, como si esos meses en que apenas hablaban nunca hubieran sucedido. Poseída por esa sensación, Elle se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo sin sentir vergüenza, simplemente le abrazó para darle su aliento. Cedric se sorprendió en principio, pero correspondió al abrazo con fuerza y enterró su rostro en el pelo de su amiga que olía como siempre a jazmín. La necesitaba más que nunca. El abrazo duró largo tiempo sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados.

—Vas a llegar muy lejos mañana, Cedric, lo sé.

—Gracias, Elle, necesito que creas en mí.

—Creo en ti, Cedric, siempre lo he hecho aunque no lo parezca. Perdóname.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Cedric, apartándola de él para poder mirarle al rostro.

—Por no haber estado a tu lado todo este tiempo, pero desde que estás con Cho... siento que sobro.

—¿Sobrar?¿por qué?—inquirió él, sosteniendo el rostro de su amiga entre sus manos para obligarla a mirarle a la cara. Elle no respondió, se armó de valor para mirarle a los ojos y los suyos se tornaban borrosos. Cedric dejó de esperar respuesta y su mirada descendió hasta los labios entreabiertos de Elle. La miró a los ojos y en silencio se dijeron mil cosas. Con lentitud y dulzura unió su boca a la de la joven en un beso tierno y lento. El beso se volvió más profundo pero siempre dulce y calmado, ambos saboreaban cada instante. Al fin, sus labios unidos se detuvieron durante unos segundos mágicos para luego separarse lentamente. Cedric acarició el rostro de Elle con suavidad y depositó un par de besos fugaces en los labios de ella, después sonrió.

—Cuando todo esto termine, hablaremos —susurró él, le robó un beso más y desapareció por las escaleras. Elle se llevó una mano temblorosa a sus labios sin creerse lo que había sucedido, ¡se habían besado!

**o0o**

Los pensamientos, sentimientos y miedos rebotaban en su cabeza y eran devueltos con eco. Todo era un caos: lo que sentía, esos besos, la promesa de Cedric... y la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. A Elle le traía sin cuidado el resultado, sólo quería que todo terminara ya. Esa noche no había podido dormir, no sabía si por los nervios ante la prueba o por el recuerdo de ese beso y lo poco que Ernie le había obligado a desayunar lo había vomitado luego.

Todo Hogwarts esperaba en torno al gran laberinto que de la noche a la mañana parecía haber nacido en el campo de Quidditch, mientras intercambiaban comentarios o apuestas. Elle esperaba de pie junto a Ernie, ninguno de los dos decía palabra pero ella sentía que de un momento a otro se iba a desmayar. Ernie le tomó la mano para transmitirle su apoyo y Elle miró agradecida pero no fue capaz ni de sonreírle levemente. Los minutos pasaban con lentitud torturadora y los murmullos se iban apagando, todo el mundo era consciente de que el final estaba cada vez más cerca aunque no hubiera ningún indicio de ello.

Cho esperaba con sus amigas no muy lejos de Elle y Ernie, todo el mundo la miraba y le dedicaba sonrisas de aliento sabiendo lo que sufría por su novio. Nadie pensaba que Elle sufría lo mismo...o quizás más.

El sol ya comenzaba a descender, el aire parecía quieto, reinaba un silencio lleno de tensión, todas las miradas estaban clavadas en la entrada del laberinto.

Entonces comenzó a sonar una sirena estridente, ¡alguien había llegado hasta la Copa! ¡ya había un ganador!

Dumbledore, situado a la cabeza de los profesores, pronunció un hechizo y un pedazo de seto se hizo a un lado dejando a la luz un pasaje que daba directamente al centro del laberinto, a la Copa del Ganador. Todos los presentes echaron a correr por el pasaje deseosos de conocer al ganador del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Elle corría desesperada, no le importaba si ganaba Cedric o no, sólo que el Torneo había acabado y que él no se arriesgaría más. Al fin llegaron a la plaza central donde sobre un pedestal debería haber una copa dorada, pero no había nada ni nadie. Todos los rostros se volvieron hacía Dumbledore, el cual observaba el pedestal ceñudo. Reinaba el desconcierto y se oían murmullos. ¿Dónde estaba el ganador? Y sobre todo, ¿dónde estaba la copa?

Elle se quedó paralizada, como congelada, no podía moverse y no sabía qué pensar. Pero entonces sintió una punzada terrible en el corazón. Fue fugaz pero provocó su llanto. No quería pensar qué significaba eso pero tenía un terrible presentimiento.

Aún cuando nadie sabía donde estaba Cedric, en su interior Elle ya conocía su destino.

Elle nunca recordaría con claridad lo que sucedió durante la siguiente media hora, todo el mundo hablaba, aparecieron Fleur Delacour y Krum pero no había rastro de Harry Potter ni de Cedric Diggory. Ella sólo permaneció parada llorando calladamente, Ernie a su lado la miraba impotente sin saber qué hacer y comenzando a temer lo peor. Los profesores se habían repartido por el laberinto para buscar a los dos alumnos desaparecidos pero regresaron sin encontrar nada. Todo era caos y confusión, todo el mundo estaba agitado... todo el mundo menos Elle.

De pronto se oyó un chasquido que provocó un silencio instantáneo y todas las caras se volvieron al pie del pedestal. Allí estaba la Copa, allí estaba Harry Potter y allí estaba Cedric Diggory. Cho ahogó un grito y sus amigas corrieron a abrazarla. Comenzó a llorar escandalosamente y todo el mundo dividía su atención entre ella y los recién aparecidos.

Harry Potter estaba herido, sucio y no paraba de sangrar. A su lado, en el suelo, yacía el cuerpo inerte de Cedric Diggory. Moody agarró rápidamente a Harry Potter y se lo llevó entre la multitud murmurante y curiosa con celeridad, mientras Dumbledore se acercó a examinar el cuerpo de Cedric y con el rostro pesaroso le cerró los ojos y anunció que estaba muerto.

Fue entonces cuando Elle se dejó caer al suelo y lloró con más fuerza. Ernie se agachó junto a ella tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas, no sólo por la pérdida de un amigo sino por el dolor de ella, no soportaba verla sufrir. Lágrimas tímidas bañaron el rostro de los alumnos que iban a clase con Cedric y de muchos otros, pero la mayoría de la gente tan sólo se quedó estupefacta mirando a Dumbledore en busca de una respuesta. Éste hablaba en voz baja con el resto de profesores y los directores de Drumstrang y Beauxbatons.

Penosamente, Elle se arrastró sobre la hierba hacía el cadáver de Cedric. McGonagall al verla hizo ademán de apartarla pero Dumbledore no se lo permitió y se limitó a observar la escena a través de sus gafas de media luna con la pena reflejada en sus ojos azules. Con manos temblorosas, Elle acarició el rostro frío y pálido de Cedric. Pensó que parecía dormido y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sólo fuera eso. Paseó un dedo por sus labios que se tornaban violáceos, esos labios que ella había besado el día anterior. Evocó sus palabras, "cuando todo esto terminé, hablaremos", todo había terminado para él y para Elle también. Todas sus ganas de vivir se habían ido junto con la sonrisa de Cedric. Estaba mareada y las lágrimas cubrían todo su rostro, todo daba vueltas pero no podía dejar de mirarle. Como cuando de pequeña corría a refugiarse en la cama de sus padres cuando tenía miedo, se acostó en el suelo junto a Cedric y se acurrucó contra su pecho, con el oído posado sobre el corazón que nunca más latiría, y allí continuó su llanto por muchos minutos, aparte del mundo que les rodeaba.

**o0o**

Ernie subió a la loma de la colina y desde allí la vio. Ese día habían terminado los exámenes y en los rostros de todos los alumnos se notaba la felicidad contenida, pues aún les pesaba lo sucedido en la final, pero a nadie como a Elle. Estaba sentada a la orilla del lago como venía siendo su costumbre últimamente. Ernie caminó hacía ella con lentitud, sólo él la comprendía.

Cho Chang se llevaba el luto y las condolencias de todos por ser la novia oficial, pero lo que nadie sabía era que Elle lamentaba mucho más su pérdida que ella y nunca lo sabrían. No sabrían que ella se despertaba cada día buscando inútilmente un motivo por el que levantarse, que le pesaba el respirar, que le dolía comer, que no soportaba estar viva sabiendo que Cedric no lo estaba. Después de todo ella sólo había sido una compañera de clase y en los últimos tiempos ni siquiera una amiga. Pero Ernie sabía que la Elle que Cedric había conocido había muerto con él y nunca más volvería.

Ernie se sentó junto a ella, que tenía la vista fija en algo que sostenía entre sus manos con reverencia. Se trataba de una burbuja que contenía en su interior una mariposa violácea. Ernie la observó preocupado, estaba muy desmejorada, delgada y ojerosa, pero a pesar de todo estaba seguro de que sacaría la mayor puntuación de su clase pues, desde la muerte de Cedric se había refugiado en los libros para evitar hablar con Ernie y con el resto del mundo. No habían hablado de la muerte de Cedric nunca, Ernie sabía que era algo que Elle necesitaba pero no se atrevía a sacarle el tema.

—Ernie —susurró Elle sin mirarle— ¿sabes que es lo que más me pesa de todo?

—No, Elle...

—Que nunca llegué a decirle que le quería, no tuve valor... Y ahora jamás podré hacerlo —su voz era neutral y su expresión ausente pero lágrimas manaban de sus ojos.

—Él lo sabía, Elle.

—¿Tú crees, Ernie?

—Lo sé —aseguró él, en sus ojos había dolor. Por primera vez Elle se percató de ello. En ese momento comprendió muchas cosas que hasta el momento no había querido ver. Posó la burbuja a su lado y tomando una mano de Ernie entre las suyas, le miró a los ojos.

—Gracias por todo, Ernie, muchas gracias. Jamás podré pagártelo.

—Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? —y forzó una sonrisa. Elle se incorporó y le dio un besó en la mejilla. Después se levantó y se alejó de la orilla del lago, pero después de dar unos pasos se volvió hacía Ernie.

—Creo que ya sé lo que voy a hacer, Ernie, seré aurora. Vengaré a Cedric —y sus ojos vacíos fueron surcados por una chispa de furia.

—Es muy peligroso, Elle —dijo Ernie preocupado —no te precipites. Ahora tus heridas están muy abiertas y sólo quieres vengarte, pero con el tiempo...

—¿Con el tiempo qué, Ernie? Hay heridas que nunca se cierran—se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino —pero gracias—susurró.

Ernie se quedó parado observándola empequeñecer y la leve brisa le trajo el suave aroma de jazmín de su amiga. Sintió que eso era lo único en ella que no había cambiado.

_No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy, porque nunca sabes si habrá mañana._

* * *

¡Hola!

Esta es una historia que escribí hace tiempo sobre mi personaje favorito de la saga de Rowling: Cedric Diggory. Quería ser fiel al libro, pero como no me gusta Cho Chang, decidí escribir una historia alternativa y coetanea a la que narró J.K. con un personaje original mio: Elle Lair. Si alguien lee este amago de fic, le agradeceria reviews!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**


End file.
